


Attention to Detail

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, mini smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Evie is sure she's far more interesting than Mal's dumb ol' book.





	Attention to Detail

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Mal more or less operated under the notion that she’d seen all there was to see in Auradon.  Senior year was here, graduation was upon them, and King Ben, still feeling responsible for the VKs years later, gifted them with houses in the city not too far from each other, move-in ready and just waiting to be made into the homes of Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie.  Their lives were bundling up into nice, neat little packages.  This had to be all there was to it, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Evie on top of her was something new.

It didn’t matter how long Mal and her gang had been flying their colors under Team Good, the children of villains couldn’t reasonably be expected to miss out on Senior Skip Day, and as such, there they were: Evie bustling around the dorm room, packing, and Mal at the desk cramming for her last ever exams at Auradon Prep.  Eventually, Evie decided she needed a break and decided that Mal had been studying far too hard, leaving a box half-packed on her bed and stealthily crossing the room to creep up behind Mal and drape her arms over her shoulders.  
  
“I’m really gonna miss this,” she murmured in her ear.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Mal said dully, distracted by her textbook.  
  
“Not  _you_ , silly.  This dorm, our home for the last two years.  Can you believe in a few weeks, we won’t see this room ever again?”  
  
“A shame,” Mal was only half-listening.  
  
Evie’s wistfulness gave way to a frown, which in turn gave way to a pout.  
  
“You know, there used to be a time when I knew a Mal who thought I was a lot more fascinating than homework,” she huffed, her breath tickling the back of Mal’s neck but still getting zip on a reaction from the girl.  
  
“Huh?” was Mal’s thrilling response.  
  
Evie’s next huff was a little more annoyed. She reached around and slapped her palm flat on Mal’s page, interrupting her reading.  
  
“Hey, Evie, trying to study here—”  
  
Evie yanked the chair back in one jolting move, snatched Mal’s pen out of her hand, tossed it across the room, and straddled her around the waist.  
  
“Remember when I used to be more fascinating?” Evie asked, her eyes turning to dark chocolate as she let her eyelids fall liltingly.   
  
Mal tilted her head back to look up at her, honing in on the dark chocolate.  
  
“…What were we talking about?” she questioned, admittedly a little mesmerized.  
  
“ _Some of us_  were talking about me.”  
  
Okay, being that pretty was  _so_  not right.  
  
Evie’s hands rested on Mal’s shoulders at first, until one of them started to glide up the back of her neck and into her hair.  
  
“E…” Mal breathed, wide-eyed and feeling that tickle on her neck she’d missed just a second ago.  
  
A wicked smile teased its way from those full lips of Evie’s.  
  
“In a couple of weeks we won’t be roommates anymore,” she started, playing with Mal’s hair.  "I just want a little attention, that’s all.“   
  
Mal was never more familiar with the word "powerless” than she was in the years since Evie had come into her life.  Slowly, like falling asleep, Mal’s eyes drifted shut, an invitation to her girlfriend.  She felt it like a jolt of electricity when Evie’s lips danced across hers in a tease, the calling card of the deep-down flirt Evie still was to this day.  
  
“If I don’t graduate, I’m blaming you,” Mal’s hands slid around Evie’s waist.  
  
“If I had my way on a regular basis you’d blame me for a lot more.”  
  
Yes, deep-down, Evie was naturally inclined to flirt, what with the face of a goddess, the voice of a siren, and the upbringing of her mother.  Mal wasn’t complaining.  
  
“Evie…”   
  
Alright, maybe she was complaining just a little bit as Evie merely brushed her lips against her, not sealing the deal with a kiss.  Punishment for not paying attention to her, she supposed.  Just as Mal was about to seal said deal for herself, Evie broke the almost-kiss in favor of tilting her head and running those lips along Mal’s neck, keeping a hand tangled in her hair.  A sound that was somewhere in between a sigh and a groan rumbled from Mal’s throat, followed by the sound of Evie’s giggling.  Sometimes Mal had random moments of clarity, where it hit her that the fairest of them all was really hers and no one else’s. This was one of those moments.  
  
Up from Evie’s waist, she slid her hands up the back of her shirt, fingertips dancing along soft skin.  She felt Evie shudder; through her hands and the way she was perched on top of her, it reverberated through her whole body.  
  
“You’re getting warm,” Evie felt the flush through Mal’s skin.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me,” Mal breathed.  
  
That breathlessness, the sheer enticement of it, had Evie’s lips roughly against Mal’s in no time.  Her fingers curled tighter in the waves of purple, keeping Mal exactly where she wanted her.  
  
“Mal?”  
  
Mal heard the smile in Evie’s voice.  
  
“ _Don’t,_  Evie.   _Do not_  say what I know you’re about to say,” she warned, peeking an eye open.  
  
Evie didn’t heed, pressing a cheek to Mal’s to whisper in her ear.  
  
“You taste like strawberries.”  
  
And that did it.  
  
With the maze of boxes in the dorm, it was nothing short of a miracle that they made it to Mal’s bed in one piece, albeit ungracefully as Mal fell flat on her back onto the soft mattress and Evie happily landed on top of her.  Yes, this was new, Evie’s weight on her for once instead of the other way around, positioned just right for Mal to wrap her arms around her.  Playfully, one finger found its way to a belt loop on Evie’s perfectly fitting jeans, hooking around it and lazily staying there.  Evie’s soft laughter seemed to be everywhere, hovering around Mal’s ears, swirling through her hair, dancing along the line of her jaw.  Likewise, Mal’s hands seemed to be everywhere.  Combing through much longer waves of blue, grabbing Evie’s hips, creeping back up her shirt.  
  
“Say I’m more interesting than your boring old homework,” Evie nuzzled behind Mal’s ear, hyperaware of the way she was rising and falling with Mal’s quickening breaths.  
  
“Evie, I swear, if I don’t graduate because of—”  
  
Her scolding scorn was cut short with a gasp.  Okay, so the way Evie  _moved_ while on top of her was  _definitely_  a new thing.  With the grace of a princess and the rascality of a misfit she started to grind against her, keeping her royal composure as she did so.  The same couldn’t be said for Mal, biting her lip until Evie did it for her.  She was so not going to be focusing after this.  Evie was electricity and fire all rolled into one, not to be entirely expected from the girl with such a cool color scheme.  But Mal could play games too, and she wouldn’t let her win this one so easily.  
  
“I can’t hear you,” Evie taunted.  
  
“That’s right, you can’t,” Mal taunted right back.  
  
Boy, that electricity built fast.  
  
“I’m  _trying_ to get a passing grade on my finals,” Mal teased, pretending to still lament her stolen chance at studying.  
  
“Get a passing grade in Evie.”  
  
A touch rougher then, less princess and more misfit.  Mal desperately held her, a hand on the back of her neck in case she got any funny ideas about pulling away and  _really_  taunting.  
  
“I thought I was already passing,” Mal said through gritted teeth, trying to keep up their game.  She couldn’t tell where she ended and Evie began.  
  
“You failed today’s participation grade,” Evie expertly worked her hips against Mal’s, the only sign of being hot and bothered laying in the pink tinge flushing her cheeks.  
  
Mal let her head loll to the side, where Evie not being able to get at her lips didn’t stop her from kissing the line of Mal’s jaw, sucking at her neck, biting the lobe of her ear.  But Mal’s attention wasn’t on what was happening there, it was drawn further south, where Evie was pressed tightly into her.  She knew that feeling, that rising heat, but seriously?  Now?? They weren’t even  _doing_ anything.  
  
“E-Evie…” she whined, writhing underneath her girlfriend.  
  
Evie gladly took the sound of her own name as a challenge.  And she heard the sound of her own name over, and over, and over again.  
  
Until Mal’s entire body shuddered crazily underneath her, and then settled down into deep, exhausted breathing.  Evie’s sly smile shone as she stopped her grinding, admiring the bright red of Mal’s face.  
  
“Okay, I’ll give you a passing grade in participation,” she said triumphantly.  
  
Mal reached up to bury her face in her hands, hot all over.  
  
“I don’t believe you,” she groaned, her voice muffled.  
  
“I know, M.  I’ve been told I’m unbelievable.”  
  
Evie twirled a strand of Mal’s hair around her finger.  
  
“…You’re evil is what you are,” Mal grumbled, cheeks burning.  
  
“Listen, Mal,” Evie’s next kiss was soft, sweet.  "There are some things you just can’t get from a book.“ 


End file.
